


各取所需

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: warning！！修罗场有，极度OOC，极度小言，粗俗，全部来自亲友的恶趣味。肾点，真的肾点！





	各取所需

Lewis已经过了网瘾少年的年纪，不过这并不妨碍他沉迷着手里最新款的智能手机，刚冲完凉的他裹着酒店的睡袍，慵懒地靠着沙发上的靠垫。手机音量开得很大，随着他的手指飞舞“哔哔啵啵”地响着游戏音效。  
“叮咚——叮咚叮咚叮——”  
门铃被人急促、不耐烦的按着，Lewis却不紧不慢地起身，慢悠悠地走到门口。他没有通过猫眼观察门口，看上去他知道是谁在将近午夜时分拜访他。他解开了门上的电子锁，拉开了华丽且沉重的套房大门。  
一个人影快速闪进房间，用后脚将门抵上。  
门自动落了锁。  
“你比我想象的要快，”Lewis拥抱了一下面前的人，“就那么急着来找我？我可真是荣幸。”  
那人摘掉头上压低帽檐遮住脸的鸭舌帽，露出蓬松卷曲的金棕色头发，他盯着Lewis，语气有些不满：“你的车迷几乎包下了整个酒店，我好不容易混上你这该死的楼层，你不该开门这么慢，你是故意的。”  
“我当然是故意的，宝贝儿，想想吧，”Lewis解开浴袍，露出浴袍下古铜色未着寸缕健美的身体，“——法拉利车队的Sebastian Vettel，深夜穿越大半个城市就为了给奔驰车队的Lewis Hamilton，口交。”他示意地挺了挺下身，“这一定是第二天全世界报纸的头条。”

“相信我，”Sebastian瞥了一眼Lewis完美腹肌下半勃的性器，“你不会希望他们看到你这根软趴趴的丑东西，”他脱去还带着室外凉气的外套，俯身跪在这位高傲的赛车手面前，含住了他的分身。  
“等会你会离不开它，”Lewis扬起头，用渐渐沉重的鼻息鼓励着胯下那颗蓬松的脑袋，双手插进他金发中轻抚，“不过有一点你错了，我并不怕我们的关系曝光，我简直迫不及待的想知道某些人知道这事后的表情，比如……那位冰人……”  
Lewis的话还没有说完，他故意不再说下去——  
果然，身下的Sebastian动作一滞，但很快他又继续舔着Lewis的冠状沟，故意吞下了一些前液，仿佛刚才的一切没有发生过。  
Lewis故意犯了Sebastian的禁忌——那个芬兰人，当然不是自己队友那名芬兰人，而是Sebastian的队友，那个穿着法拉利制服无论什么时候都横眉立目的芬兰人。他们曾经说好，独处的时候不能提及。“你生气了？”他试探性的问道，虽然刚才是故意的，但Sebastian把他伺候的很好，他也应该适当的表示一下。  
“不，看到你还和平时一样，我很高兴，”Sebastian吐掉口中的性器，从旁边的茶几上的抽纸盒里抽出一张面纸，将口中的唾液吐了进去，一张轻薄的面纸显然是不够包裹这大量的唾液，他很快又抽了另一张，然后随手揉成团，抛弃在茶几上，“显然你没有因为今天输给他而感到沮丧。”  
Sebastian说的是今天刚刚结束的比赛。  
Lewis黑了脸，回想起比赛令他不悦。  
“把裤子脱掉，”他命令道。  
德国人没有拒绝，他按部就班的脱掉T恤，解开了自己的裤子纽扣。

同样的白皙肤色，那个人的发色更加耀眼，就像午间的阳光。  
——一和他相比一点都不性感。

Lewis想着。  
他伸手隔着内裤握住刚刚褪下外裤的Sebastian的性器，手指在布料上恶意地摩挲着，“Seb又能和心爱的人一起肩并肩享受闪光灯的沐浴，并且在心里为这荣誉和短暂的近距离接触兴奋得不行。”他不依不饶，“而你的冰人一心在想什么时候能回家拥抱他的家人，可怜的小Sebby。”  
“……住嘴，”Sebastian咬紧下唇，性器在Lewis手里被把玩着，对方故意在敏感的地方挑逗着他的理智，而他的头脑却清醒着——Lewis的每一句话都说的没错，“你说的没错，他结束比赛就走了，”他推开Lewis，摆脱掉挂在脚踝的外裤。Lewis在他脸上看到了他熟悉的招牌笑容，“但至少他在走之前邀请我一起同行。”  
“哦？”  
Lewis走近Sebastian，褪下最后那层碍事的布料，他双手色情地揉搓着对方的臀部，舌尖在对方的脖侧滑动。Sebastian敏感地颤栗，短促的闷哼与滚动的喉结咽下了几乎抑制不住的呻吟，“告诉我，他怎么邀请你的，”Lewis说，转而吻上了Sebastian的耳垂。  
“他……他就问我，要不要搭他的私人飞机。”Sebastian的手臂攀上Lewis的双肩，让两个人帖得更近，或许他没有注意到自己的姿势，Lewis顺势吻上了对方的唇。  
一个漫长的湿吻结束，Lewis轻吮着对方颏上的胡渣。  
他搂着Lewis，随着对方的动作颤抖，用挺立的前端蹭着Lewis的分身。  
“可你现在却在这里，”Lewis的手指伸进Sebastian的臀沟，指腹摩挲、按压着触及到的褶皱，“告诉我，为什么。”  
他在Sebastian耳边低声说道。  
Sebastian整个人靠在Lewis身上，“你想让我亲口说是因为你吗，想得美，”沉浸在情欲里的他依旧不忘记与他的对手斗嘴，断断续续地说着，之前的努力压抑已经付诸东流，随着Lewis的动作轻哼着，带着甜腻、上翘的尾音，“明天我有个采访……”  
“真是遗憾。”Lewis说，虽然从表情上看不出他的惋惜，“我差点以为是因为我的邀请简讯。”  
Sebastian瞥了他一眼，“得了吧，我又不是你的狗，”他把下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，“我们只是各取所需。”  
“哈，”Lewis冷笑一声，这句话让他脑海里那个模糊的身影清晰了起来，“各取所需。”  
他重复着，语调平稳。

若干年前，也有一个德国人是这么说的。

——上帝，看看这些德国人。

 

Sebastian张开嘴，夸张的笑声充满整个精致的套房。  
“天呐，你看上去很受伤！”他的眼睛闪着光，扬起的眉梢与一口白牙就像看到什么稀奇的光景，“不可思议，难道你爱上我了吗？”  
“我想你已经准备好了，”Lewis松开Sebastian，后者顺势倒在沙发上，还在自顾自乐着。Lewis回到房间，从床头拿起准备好的安全套，他一手套弄着自己的分身，用牙撕开包装为自己戴上，“不过来吗？”他向房门看去。  
客厅传来慵懒的回答：“我不想动。”

Lewis只得回到客厅，回到沙发旁。  
“不需要我再帮你含一会吗？”Sebastian看了一眼对方性器上的避孕套，调整了个舒服的姿势，“你看上去心情不好，希望你射的速度不要和开车的速度一样快。”  
“转过去。”Lewis无视他的调侃，拍了拍Sebastian的大腿，做了一个翻转的手势。  
Sebastian听话的起身，趴在沙发上，屁股高高的翘起。  
“好孩子。”Lewis抚摸着Sebastian的臀肉，扶住自己的性器，缓缓地挺进。

随着深入，Sebastian的闷哼变成喉间的轻吟，然后他开始刻意控制自己的声音，听声音就知道他肯定正抿着嘴，试图用粗重的鼻息替代那些听上去十分诱人的低吟。  
Lewis一直不理解这位床伴为什么要如此压抑自己，不过现在他很满意对方这个习惯。他用手指沿着身下这副身体的脊椎一路滑向自己的腹部，对方就像猫一样躲闪着自己的手指，身体的起伏滑出令人疯狂的曲线。  
他加快了动作，对方看来并不打算服输，他没有吐露任何求饶的字眼，只是垂着头，低吟变为小声的啜泣。  
细碎的呻吟声并不妨碍他逐渐放空大脑，Lewis不得不承认，他们的身体很契合，多年前的他曾以为不会再遇到这样高度契合的人，那个人埋藏在他心中最深处——就像一道伤。  
一切就像是昨天，青梅竹马一起长大的朋友，从懵懂的孩童一起走过前半段人生，总觉得或许能这样一起做一辈子的朋友。一次略为意外的结合后，他就像初尝甜头食髓知味的小男生，原本担心关系会随之尴尬的结束，但忍不住主动撩拨，却发现原来对方也怀揣着同样的意思，无法被抑制的年少的荷尔蒙就像从天而降的山火，立刻燃烧了两人。如同蜜月，一有空闲便会滚在床上，从亲吻，到最后相拥着入眠，再到早上额头抵着看着彼此眼中的自己醒来，阳光洒在他金色的发丝上，他们抱着冰淇淋桶互相喂食，说着无畏大胆的情话，不愿从床上起来……  
他们是那么相爱，为什么…………

“Nico……”

 

呻吟陡然停止，整个套房猝然安静下来。

“这就是你让我转过去的原因？”  
Lewis选择沉默。  
“我们说好了不想他们！”Sebastian喊道，充满了愤怒。  
“哦？是吗？”Lewis恼羞成怒，也用大分贝的嗓音掩饰自己的慌张，“你敢说你刚才没有把我想象成Raikkonen？”  
“我……”Sebastian语塞了一下，在Lewis抓住他这个停顿刚要发作前更大声的嚷了回去，“但是我没有出声！”  
“那真是非常感谢你！你要是叫得浪一点不像一具死尸，我说不定也不会想起Rosberg！”  
Lewis说完扶住Sebastian的腹股，把性器再一次狠狠地埋进他的臀间。  
“Fuck you！Lewis！”Sebastian尖叫起来，挣扎着要甩开Lewis的禁锢。  
“你现在只能被我干！”Lewis粗暴地挺动着下身，性器整根拔出再整个没入，报复似的撞击着身下的身体，肉体碰撞的声音刺激着两人的鼓膜，下身带来的快感让Lewis也忍不住哼出声。而Sebastian也不再压抑自己的呻吟，粗野的性交令他开始哭泣求饶，他大声的——或许是故意大声的，颠来倒去地喊着心上人的名字。

Lewis抬起手，在洁白颤抖的屁股上，使劲地打了一巴掌：“如果Raikkonen上过你，他一定会对你这个小屁股着迷。”  
“你是个混蛋，”Sebastian带着哭腔，“我不许你提他的名字。”  
Lewis不再出声，刚才赌气式的粗野性交让他差不多快攀了顶，在一次退出时飞快地扯掉安全套，迅速地在Sebastian还没反应过来之前，又再次插入对方的身体并加快了腰部摆动的速度。  
“Lewis！”  
在Sebastian的惊叫中，Lewis紧紧地贴着他，释放了出来。  
两人喘着粗气叠在沙发上，就像一对亲昵的恋人。

 

“我们结束吧？”  
耳边传来Sebastian的低语，Lewis把脸埋在对方颈间，他收紧手臂，缠住Sebastian的身体。他的性器还在Sebastian体内，他的耳朵贴着Sebastian的身体，还能听到对方砰砰的心跳声，他的身体随着Sebastian的呼吸起伏着，他们看上去是那么亲密——  
太晚了，他并不爱他。  
“我们结束吧？”Sebastian这次说得非常清楚，他说，“我们结束这种关系吧，Lewis。”  
Lewis眨了眨眼睛，用手肘撑住沙发的软垫起身，疲软的下身随着动作退出了Sebastian的身体，白色的浊液缓缓流出，顺着臀肌流下淫糜的路径。  
他再次附身，在Sebastian肩胛上印上一个吻。

 

===END

 

就……在亲友的淫威下码字，她就是有这种很迷的恶趣味。


End file.
